


Caramel

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Confessions, Fluff, Hales are alive, Love, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Pies, Pining, Sweet, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was crazy about the pie they made at Hale and Hearty in addition to the divine burgers they made if you knew Mrs hale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

Derek looked surreptitiously at Stiles Stilinski as he made love to the pie slice in the middle of the diner, drawing quite a few eyes, some in censure at his obvious almost pornographic groans as he consumed it in big mouthfuls and some in simple delight because he looked so adorable like that. His cheeks were full, and he looked like a squirrel who had eaten too many nuts, but his eyes were only on the piece of pie, which was actually half of a pie, sitting before him.

Stiles came to Hale and Hearty for their food about twice a week alone, and at least once with his father the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Talia, Derek’s mother had pulled off the tab the sheriff had held at H&H after the unpleasantness with Kate Argent, when the sheriff never questioned her boy’s evident distress and unsociable demeanour. Kate was now carrying her sentence in the state penitentiary, well good and away from Derek and his family and Chris Argent, Kate’s brother was no longer held in obvious contempt as at the time of the trail. 

Which was a good thing as Chris and Peter, Derek’s maternal uncle who lived with them, had been dating for a year or so. The first few meetings were kind of awkward as people either talked too loudly all fake cheer evident or didn’t talk at all. The obvious and deep affection that Chris held for Peter and vice versa as well as for the fact that Chris never tried to defend his sister’s behaviour away as anything less than what it was – abuse of a minor by a person in authority – Talia had come to tolerate Chris enough to invite him for family dinners now.

Back to Stiles, who was now talking to someone in his phone. He was not being overtly loud or anything, but his movements were big as he flailed his limbs around in his attempt to make the person at the other side understand something. Derek lo.., er, liked that character in Stiles. The ease with which he had no problem being himself anywhere, by the side on a road trying to change his tyre or in the middle of a half filled café, and it was purely by chance that Derek can make that comparison because it was not like he was stalking Stiles, the sheriff’s underage son or anything ha ha. 

As luck would have it, his older sister Laura found out about his crush and teased him every chance she got while at the same time maintaining the secrecy. For if Peter or Cora or even their mother came to know of it, they would both tease him mercilessly as well try to insinuate themselves into the situation convinced that Derek needed their help to progress, unlike Laura who just looked on and smirked and snorted at the two. Because, you see, while Derek was absolutely besotted with Stiles, Laura knew for a fact that Stiles had a huge crush on Derek as well, something that Derek was yet to comprehend.

It was always Laura who waited on Stiles, so it was to Laura that Stiles would always direct his queries about Derek. At first, Stiles tried to be all subtle about it, asking lots of questions about everyone to hide the fact that Derek was the one he was interested in. Derek who used to go over to their house to leave muffin baskets for the sheriff and once gave Stiles lessons on how to ride a bicycle and once actually save Stiles from being bullied in the middle of a mall by one of his classmates. Laura had to use many tactics to get all of this information out.

It also helped that Stiles, just like Derek had given upon on hiding anything from Laura because she was very very good at keeping secrets. So Stiles recounted his tales of before, and asked about Derek while Derek looked on with a lovelorn look on his face as Stiles happily dismantled the pie slices, not knowing that Stiles had been told early on that it was Derek who made them, including his favourite caramels ones and thus his fondness for them. No, Laura just listened to both and fed Stiles pie and gave Derek a shoulder to cry on while she laughed at the fact in secret that both of them were most probably stalking each other in a very comical roundabout.

Laura wanted to help, she really did, but Derek, ever since Kate had been very prone to run away if anyone even tried to do anything for him, still thinking him undeserving inspite of the many years of therapy. Each of his therapist, with exasperation, had explained that Dereek would not heal if he does not want to, if he keeps such a tight hold on his past and if he does not seek to better himself on his own as well. So, for Laura, when it came to Derek, she could get away with some light teasing so long as she never directly pointed it out to the others, but she did not dare actually do something that would in any way betray the trust Derek had in her.

That did not stop her from asking him to ask Stiles out, just do it once and for all and just get it over with. Derek was adamant that he didn’t want to date Stiles, who was still 17 and the sheriff’s son, a man that Derek had immense respect for. He refused to believe her when she insisted that Stiles liked him too, so Laura left it alone. Maybe one of these days, just maybe, Derek will go out to Stiles and just ask him out. Maybe he will fumble, maybe he will stammer a bit, but Laura knew, _she knew_ that Stiles’ answer would be a resounding yes and a big smile with pie filling still sticking to the corners of his lips.

So Laura waited with bated breath for that day. In the meantime he just looked on ruefully at her only brother and the boy that her brother love just dance about each other. It would certainly make a good story to tell on their wedding.

It finally took some intervening parents, A.K.A, the sheriff and Talia and many assorted friends and family member to bring the two of them together and then bask in the obvious love and warmth they had for each other. Laura had been so busy looking that she didn’t even realise that everyone else saw the same thing. So, dates were managed, diabolical plans carried out and the end result was that after two whole years, they were able to utter the words to each other, in the midst of a big family and friends feast to boot and then run away to kiss in some dark corners as everyone hooted at them.

Derek didn’t get over his insecurities just because Stiles was with him as Stiles did not get over his just because he had Derek now. But together, together, they were good enough to take on each day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Unbeated. Comment what you think please and kudos!


End file.
